Hastini
Hastini Rongsabin was a Great Knight who later defected to Chaos and became a Juggerknight. She was arguably one of the most sadistic Great Knights in existence, enjoying torturing her prisoners to an incredible extent, and her behaviour was endorsed by Medusa as an example to future generations of Juggerknights. Hastini's family were originally warriors living at the foot of the Eagle Mountains and were famed for being brutal Great Knight warriors. However, Hastini felt no sense of attachment to the Great Knights, remaining with them for as long as they allowed her to kill freely, and earning the hatred of many Great Knights such as Vince and Parean. When Chaos promised true freedom, Hastini interpreted this as being that she could now kill without any consequence, and joined them. Childhood Hastini was born into the Datnerin Rongsabin family, who were recognised for their brutality during the Northern Campaigns, particularly with their subjugation of the Dirvishes. She took particular interest in studying her family history and the character of her grandfather, Baugixing Rongsabin, who was arrested and executed by the Great Knights for his immense cruelty and setting up of a cult which murdered many high ranking Great Knights (Lord Verick was originally a member), and began following his example in manipulating those around her for her own personal needs and desire to inflict pain. Due to her newfound sadistic personality and general hatred towards most of her neighbours, very few of the Great Knights even considered her as a friend, and those that did were similarly shunned by society. Regardless, both her family and several military personnel saw her as a potential ruthless and effective military commander and recruited her early into a long training programme, as most of her family had done before her, to become a soldier. During this recruitment process, Hastini was noted by her officers as incredibly violent. Her favoured weapon was a two-handed axe and she kept one of her family heirlooms - an ornate two-handed axe - at her side. Regardless, they realised that Hastini had absolutely no moral qualms about killing, as a matter of fact, she enjoyed it, and they saw potential in using her brutality on the battlefield. Prompted by this, she was first deployed in battle aged 16 and successfully broke an enemy position by storming it directly with a few of her comrades, and killed over 30 of her opponents in a single battle, effectively winning the day for the Great Knights. However, it was not loyalty to the Great Knights that Hastini was motivated to fight for, nor any other reasonable cause for fighting: it was simply that she enjoyed killing, and being a soldier would allow her to fulfil that without challenging the authorities. Trivia * Hastini Rongsabin originates from a combination of languages: Sindarin (from Tolkien) and Datnerin (my own fantasy language based on Romanticised Mandarin that is spoken mainly in North-East Cranium). * "Hastini" is composed of "Hast", meaning "axe-stroke" in Sindarin, and "Sitian", translating literally to "fourth sky" or "mastery" (in Datnerin culture, the old feudal system was arranged in tian or "skies", with the fourth group being the military leaders and aristocrats, which the Rongsabin family traced their heritage from). * "Rongsabin" literally means "Warlike killers of ice", referring to the family's history of fighting and killing Dirvishes, sometimes colloquially referred to as the "Ice" or ''bin ''for their dwelling in cold mountains. * In real life, "Hastini" actually means "elephant" in Sanskrit, although this is unrelated to the name development. Category:Female Characters Category:Great Knights Category:Chaos Category:Character Category:Eclipse of the Knights Category:The Great Northern Saga Category:Alive